Only For You
by Ionia Metallium-Greywers
Summary: Omi escapes from the stress of the flower shop to visit an Internet cafe and meets someone he hasn't heard from in almost a year. (Fic-in-progress) Read and review, minna!
1. Thunderstorms and Cafés

Only For You  
By: Ionia Metallium-Greywers  
  
A/N: This is a yaoi fic-in-progress that I'm writing for my friend, Wintyr. It's a NagixOmi fic. Yaoi in later chapters. And I'm sorry, minna! Everyone who reviewed before, please review again! *glares at FanFiction.Net and their stupid NC-17 rule*  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Weiß Kreuz, or the characters within. Yeah, I'm just as poor as I seem. So don't sue me!  
  
Warning: This is yaoi. Guy/Guy relationships. So if this is not your thing, LEAVE. Otherwise, enjoy! ^^  
  
-----   
  
Omi hurried down the street teeming with people who seemed to be in their own worlds. This was the third time he had been bumped into by a careless passerby, and he was getting tired of it. As nice as he was, it was beginning to grate on his nerves. But he, himself, was in his own little world. He had no place in particular he wanted to go, he just wanted to get away from the shop. Away from the hectic schedule and drooling fangirls, and have some time for himself.  
  
A clap of thunder roared in the sky. Several people jumped, startled from their reveree, then continued walking, although more wary. Omi hurried on, destination unknown, but wanting to find shelter before the thunder got closer.   
  
Omi ducked through crowds of people in fancy business suits opening their umbrellas because of the slightest drop of rain. One of the wet assailants hit his nose, and he rubbed absently at it. Soon, he spotted the place he was looking for, a small internet cafe he often spent afternoons at.  
  
"Ah, konnichi wa, Tsukiyono-san!" a waitress greeted, smiling cheerfully. "It's been a long time since you've visited!"  
  
Omi feigned cheeriness. "Hai, sore wa hontou. I've just been...well, busy lately."  
  
"Na, daijoubu." The waitress waved a hand impatiently. "Take your usual computer. I'll bring you your usual coffee."  
  
Omi sighed, and looked at his normal computer. The cheery wallpaper of violets and gentians brought his thoughts back to the flower shop. Back to his home. Back to all those drooling fangirls.  
  
He shuddered a bit, and took his seat in front of the monitor. He'd do anything, ANYTHING to get his mind off of them.  
  
Clicking the internet icon, he looked around. There were a few familiar faces in the cafe today. Not too many people, though. Must be the weather. He looked outside, only to find it pouring. Just like Momoe-san had predicted earlier that morning.  
  
"Here's your coffee, Tsukiyono-san." Omi turned his head at the cheery voice of the waitress.  
  
"A-arigatou gozaimasu." He smiled and took the coffee from her, turning back to the monitor as she walked away.  
  
A window popped up, asking him to sign in. Omi typed in his ID and password. A cheery female voice rang through the headphones, telling him he had mail.  
  
Omi clicked the mail icon. He looked through it and sighed. More junk mail. "Delete, delete, delete...hold on, what's this?" He stopped at an e-mail from a name he hadn't seen in almost a year. "...MayflyTK came back?" He curiously double-clicked the e-mail.  
  
Konnichi wa, Koneko. I know I haven't contacted you since our RP group broke up almost a year ago. I've been busy with family members and such. But I was wondering, since we both live in Tokyo, do you think you would want to meet up with me sometime? I'll be on all the rest of this week, so either e-mail me back or check on the IM system. Most likely I'll be on.  
  
I hope to hear back from you.  
MayflyTK  
  
Omi nodded to himself. He called up the IM system and ran a search. MayflyTK was signed on. "Good," he said to himself, and proceeded to IM him.  
  
Koneko: Moshimoshi? Anyone there?  
  
MayflyTK: Koneko! Nice to see you.  
  
Koneko: Likewise. Hey, you said you'd like to meet up sometime, right?  
  
MayflyTK: Right.  
  
Koneko: Well...hey, do you want to get together sometime today? After all, it is only about noon-ish. We could get lunch together.  
  
MayflyTK: Yeah, sure. Sounds good. Where do you want to meet?  
  
Koneko: Well--  
  
Omi didn't have time to reply to that, because he accidentally knocked his now-empty coffee mug over. It rolled into the computer cubicle across from him. "Oh, sumimasen. Could you get that for me, onegai?"  
  
"Sure," a boy-ish voice responded. After a moment, a pale hand pushed it back under the cubicle wall.  
  
Omi retrieved the coffee cup, and looked back up at the computer screen.  
  
MayflyTK: Sorry, I have to get someone's dropped coffee cup. I'll be back in a second.  
  
Omi paled. No. It couldn't be. No possible way it could be...  
  
Koneko: Ne, Mayfly...what exactly do you look like again?  
  
MayflyTK: Kind of small, pale, brown hair, brown eyes...  
  
Koneko: Ano... are you in an internet cafe at the moment, by any chance?  
  
MayflyTK: Hai... doushite?  
  
Koneko: Ne, this might seem a little strange, but look into the cubicle across from you.  
  
Omi looked up at the top of the cubicle, just in time to see someone's head poke over it. Brown hair, brown eyes, pale skin...yes. It WAS Mayfly. And Mayfly was the kid from Schwarz.  
  
"K-konnichi wa, Mayfly," Omi said cheerily.  
  
The kid looked back in awe. Koneko was the kid from Weiss.  
  
"Konnichi wa, Koneko."  
  
-----  
  
"So, your name is Nagi?"  
  
"Yes, that's right."  
  
Omi smiled. "I'm Omi. Hajimemashite, Nagi-san."  
  
Nagi's lips quirked a little. "No, you can call me Nagi-kun. Everyone else does."  
  
Omi looked around happily. "Then you can call me Omi-kun. That's what everyone else calls me too. That or bishounen."  
  
"Same here."  
  
Omi grinned. He had finally found someone who understood him! After all this time, he didn't have to be alone anymore. He looked around the street they were walking down. "So, where do you want to go for lunch?"  
  
"Oh, anywhere. It doesn't really matter. Although Crawford likes this one place called Alfred's. Schuldig's not too keen on it, though."  
  
Omi blinked. "Crawford? Schuldig?"  
  
Nagi sighed. "Betsu ni. Just some friends of mine."  
  
"Gaijin friends?"  
  
"Hai." Nagi looked around. "Oh, there's Alfred's. C'mon, let's go." He dragged Omi across the street.  
  
If only he knew that a very familiar man with glasses was watching from nearby.  
  
TBC 


	2. Coffee and Conversations

Only For You  
By: Ionia Metallium-Greywers  
  
A/N: Woo-hoo! 2 Chapters! ^^ Review please, and keep reading! Everyone else who reviewed before, please review again for the new version that FanFiction.Net WON'T delete due to the rating! ¬¬  
  
Disclaimer: Standard disclaimer applies.  
  
Warning: Yaoi. If this isn't something you're comfortable with, GO AWAY. Everyone else, enjoy! ^^  
  
-----  
  
Nagi came through the doorway, floating his jacket onto a peg on the coat hanger. "I'm home," he called out dully.  
  
"Yo!" Schuldig's nasal voice floated from the kitchen, where he was most likely playing poker with Farfarello. Nagi sighed. When would the German ever learn? Playing poker with Farf was a bad idea, because if Farf lost... He shuddered and continued in towards the common room.  
  
"You're late." Crawford stepped out in front of Nagi, almost tripping the boy.  
  
"Gomen nasai. I'll be early next time." Nagi maneuvered around Crawford, but the elder man stopped him.  
  
"I saw you. You were having lunch with that Weiß kitten." Crawford's incredulous glare made Nagi shudder.  
  
"I didn't know it was him. I invited a friend from the internet to have lunch with me, and it turned out to be him." Nagi stared down at the floor.  
  
Crawford's anger peaked, and the precog nearly exploded. "I bet you were sharing information on Schwarz! How dare you betray the only family you have!!!" He brought his hand back and slapped Nagi across the face.  
  
Nagi stood for a moment, head snapped to the side, his eyes hidden from view. Then...  
  
"I...I didn't..."  
  
"What was that?" Crawford blinked, still infuriated. By this point, Schuldig and Farfarello had joined the two in the living room, curious as to what was going on.  
  
"I said, I didn't give away any information! Why do you always have to assume the worst from me?! What did I do that was so wrong you decided 'Oh, we need to keep an eye on him and make sure he doesn't betray us!' ?! Huh?! WHAT DID I DO?!"  
  
"STOP IT!!!" Crawford kneed Nagi in the stomach. The boy keeled over coughing, and fell onto the floor.  
  
Now, at this point, even Farfarello was beginning to worry. Schuldich approached Crawford from behind. The said man was breathing heavily. The redhead placed his hand on the precog's shoulder. "Ne, calm down, mein liebchen."  
  
Nagi coughed up a tiny puddle of blood. Never, in all the time he had known Crawford, had the man been that violent against him. Never.  
  
Crawford, who had regained his breath and composure, turned around. "Farfarello. Take Nagi to his room. I need some aspirin." He walked off in the direction of the kitchen. Schuldig growled and followed suit. If Bradley was in one of his moods again, Schuldig would have to give him some sleeping pills with that aspirin.  
  
Farfarello helped Nagi up. The boy coughed. "Crawford's never been that mean before..."  
  
Farfie dragged Nagi towards the stairs. "It's just one of those days. Don't worry, he'll get over it soon enough. If I know Schuldig, he'll try to OD Crawford with sleeping pills." The Irishman smirked. "Yes, killing someone such as Crawford would make God hurt."  
  
Nagi sighed. 'Why me?'  
  
-----  
  
The bells of the Koneko rang cheerily. For some reason, there didn't seem to be many customers as usual today.  
  
"Irasshai! How can I help you?" Omi said cheerily, out of habit, not even looking up from his flower arrangement.  
  
"...Omi?"  
  
Omi looked up at the mention of his name. "N-Nagi-kun!" Oh, God, was he ever glad he had convinced the guys to let him handle the shop on his own today. "Ano...why are you here?"  
  
Nagi looked around nervously. "Well...I came to see you...I mean, seeing as school's out for the week and all..."  
  
Suddenly, Omi was all over him. "Nagi-kun, your lip is split! What happened?"  
  
Nagi blinked. "Nothing. I...just got into a scuffle earlier."  
  
"You're sure you're OK?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
Omi smiled warmly. "Ne, the guys are out doing God-knows-what. The important thing is that they're gone, though. Come back to the kitchen with me, and I'll make you some coffee."  
  
"Thanks." Nagi followed Omi back to the kitchen.  
  
"Saa, there we go." Omi placed the cup in front of Nagi, then sat down across from him with a cup of his own. "I didn't know if you liked cream or sugar in your coffee, so I made it black. Hope that's alright."  
  
"It's fine." Nagi stared down into the blackness of the coffee.  
  
Omi frowned. "Ne, I don't think I've ever seen you smile."  
  
Nagi looked up. "Huh?"  
  
Omi set his coffee cup down. "Come on, show me your smile. Onegai?"  
  
Nagi stopped. Suddenly, he felt...warm. Not cold like he always felt. Something about Omi...it made him happy. It made him feel wanted.  
  
"Well, come on. What's keeping you?" Omi smiled at Nagi. "Hayaku!" he cheered teasingly.  
  
Nagi's lips twitched. Then he smiled.  
  
Smiling felt so good. Nagi felt happy. For the first time in years, for the first time since Esset, Nagi felt happy. He didn't want to let that feeling go.   
  
Omi drew in a short breath. Nagi's smile...he could tell it was genuine, not faked like his were at times. Nagi's smile held so much in it as well...happiness, as well as shades of the boy that he could have been, had he not joined Schwarz. The smile was...attractive.  
  
"What? You do not like my smile...?" Nagi questioned.  
  
"N-no, no! That's not it at all! It's just...so...so..." Omi blushed. He hadn't ever felt like this about another guy before. He had hardly even felt like this about a girl!  
  
Nagi laughed a little. "If you like it so much, then I'll smile more often. But only for you, Omi-kun."  
  
Omi smiled back. 'Only for me...'  
  
TBC 


	3. Missions and Confessions

Only For You  
By: Ionia Metallium-Greywers  
  
A/N: Woo! 3 chapters! YAY! Review, minna! ^^ (Oh yes, Persia and Manx make an appearance in this chapter. Gomen if I'm not good at writing their parts, I really have had no experience with the mission-in-fanfics thing. ^^;;) And review again if you did on the NC-17 version of this fic.  
  
Disclaimer: Standard disclaimer applies.  
  
Warning: Oh, you're asking for it. YAOI CHAPTER! (Or at least, we're getting there. ^^;;) If you don't like this sort of stuff, RUN AWAY. Everyone else gets a big slice of yaoi cake! ^^  
  
-----  
  
"Omi-kun..."  
  
Nagi was stretched out on top of Omi, gazing down into his eyes. Both boys were naked, with hardly any bedsheets covering them.  
  
"Omi-kun...you don't know how bad I need this..." Nagi's lips descended onto Omi's. Something deep inside the boy stirred. Something very similar to primal lust.  
  
"Omi-kun...Omi-kun..."  
  
"--mi-kun! Omi-kun! Mezame, Bishounen! The shop's gonna open in a half-hour!"  
  
Omi darted up. "E-eh...hai, Youji-kun! I'll be ready in a few minutes!"  
  
Omi waited until he heard Youji's retreating footsteps, then drew his knees up to his chest. Had he really dreamed that? Was it possible that he could be going insane? Or worse, he was becoming like Youji, and instead of walking down one side of the street or the other, he'd walk right down the middle? He shook his head in distress. He HAD noticed how undeniably sexy Nagi's smile--no, his every move--happened to look. But this... No. Omi closed his eyes. Teenage lust. All it was was teenage lust. It was just a phase, it would pass...right?  
  
"Omi!" Aya's voice commanded from the stairwell. "You better be down here in fifteen minutes, or else--"  
  
"Hai, hai, I'm hurrying!" Omi found a pair of denim shorts and pulled them on, as well as the pink-and-white shirt he often wore.  
  
The shop was its typically busy self this time, unlike the day before. Omi sat behind the counter, adding figures and secretly hoping Nagi didn't decide to stop by this time.  
  
"Now, girls, you understand that I'm not into girls under 18, don't you?" Youji's voice floated over the loud cries of the girls throughout the shop. Even from that far away, Omi could still sense the thickly-laid charm.  
  
"If you're not buying anything, please leave!" Aya yelled in a desperate yet futile attempt to get the girls to leave.  
  
"I swear, why does he even bother trying anymore?" Ken said cheerfully behind Omi as he swept some dirt off the floor.  
  
"No idea, Ken-kun. It's just the way Aya-kun is, I suppose." Omi flashed Ken a smile.  
  
Cheery music lifted through the air, catching the ears of the four boys. Omi turned around, abandoning his pad of paper. "Could you handle this for us, Momoe-san?" He joined the other three in going to the basement.  
  
"Ohayo, Weiß. Your mission is to track down and eliminate the head of an organization known as Magnum. The head of Magnum is Ogata Satoshi." A picture popped up on the TV screen, but it was all grey and fuzzy. "We aren't sure what exactly Ogata looks like, so you'll have to be on your toes.  
  
Magnum is an orginization that manufactures illegal weapons, then gives them to paroled criminals in exchange for 'services', or, to put it bluntly, grunt work. They get the paroled criminals to assassinate political leaders so the company will look as if it had nothing to do with it. Hunters of the Night, deny these dark beasts their tomorrows!"  
  
The TV turned off, and the lights in the room came on. "So, is everyone in?" Manx looked expectingly at the four, holding four mission packets in her arms.  
  
"That's not a lot of information we have to go on," Ken said, leaning back into the couch.  
  
"We've done similar missions before. I can see what I can find on the computer," Omi offered. Aya and Youji remained silent.  
  
"So you're all in then?" Manx hesitated, then passed out mission packets. "Ogata is expected to be at a dinner banquet being held tomorrow night. You have until then to gather any additional information on your target." Manx turned to go back up the stairs. "Good luck, boys!"  
  
Youji sighed. "So, we have a day to find out info on this Ogata guy." He stood from his chair and stretched. "Well, can't leave Momoe-san to fend off all those girls by herself. I'm going back upstairs."  
  
"Same here," Ken added. Aya nodded, and the three headed towards the stairs.  
  
"Ne, minna...?"  
  
Everyone turned back to Omi. "Hai? What is it, Bishounen?"  
  
Omi smiled. "I was just wondering if I could have the rest of the day off. You know, to find information on the target?"  
  
Aya paused. "...hai. You may have the rest of the day off."  
  
Omi brightened. "Oh, arigatou gozaimasu, Aya-kun!" He bounced over to the computer while the other three went back upstairs to contend with the fangirls.  
  
-----  
  
Omi yawned as he headed up to his room. He had found some things on Ogata and the Magnum organization. Enough to get by with, anyway. But it was late, and he was tired. So he decided to call it a night.  
  
Flopping down on his bed, Omi kicked off his slippers. The bed felt so good. So inviting.  
  
Something knocked on his window. He turned his head to look at it.  
  
Nagi sat at the window. Omi blinked, hen ran over and opened the window. "Nagi-kun! What are you thinking, being out so late? And it's cold out!" He moved aside, allowing Nagi room to enter.  
  
Nagi jumped onto the floor. "Ano...Omi-kun...I need to talk to you..."  
  
Omi sat on his bed. "Talk to me? About what?"  
  
Nagi fidgeted a little. "Well...you see...I..."  
  
"Yes?" Omi tilted his head to the side like a kitten.  
  
"Well...I...I like you...Omi-kun..."  
  
Omi smiled. "Well, I like you too, Nagi-kun. What's wro--"  
  
"No, not that way..."  
  
Omi stopped. Had he heard right? "Ano...what did you say...?"  
  
"I meant...I LIKE you, Omi-kun. I really like you. And...I wanted to see if you felt the same way..."  
  
Omi blinked. Was this real? Could it be real? "Nagi-kun..."  
  
Nagi looked at the floor. "If you don't, I understand, and I won't bother you anymore. Demo--"  
  
"Shh, Nagi-kun. Calm down." Omi pulled Nagi into a hug. "I like you too. I hadn't decided until now whether it was just a phase teenagers go through, or whether it really was love. But I know now."  
  
Nagi hugged Omi back. "Oh, I'm so glad, Omi-kun..."  
  
"Me too." Omi smiled down on the boy.  
  
All at once, Omi lost his balance, or so it seemed, and toppled back onto his bed, with Nagi lying on top of him, staring down into his eyes. Omi shuddered at the sensation of deja vu, but didn't have enough time to properly go into shock before Nagi kissed him.  
  
It was something neither of them had experienced before. Nagi tasted like chocolate and coffee, while Omi tasted of cinnamon and strawberries. Omi tensed a little, before accepting what was happening, then relaxed. Both boys were completely, whole-heartedly enjoying the experience, and had it not been for the need to breathe, the two might have continued for some time afterwards.  
  
Gasping for breath, Omi looked up into Nagi's eyes. "Nagi-kun...!"  
  
Nagi looked over at the door, and with a flick of his eyes, the lock slid into place. Looking back at Omi, he smiled. "Now we can have time to ourselves."  
  
TBC 


	4. Lemons and Confrontations

Only For You  
Chapter 4 - Lemons and Confrontations  
  
Alrighty, minna, since FanFiction.Net has decided to obliterate the NC-17 rating, you'll have to e-mail me to get this chapter. My e-mail address is in my ID info. Gomen nasai for the inconvenience! ^^;;  
  
-Ionia Metallium-Greywers 


	5. Secrets and Lies

Only For You  
By: Ionia Metallium-Greywers  
  
A/N: Yeah, chapter 5 is now up! ^^ I'm so happy! (Big 'Konnichi wa!' to Tori Sakana. Finish writing Dokushu! ^^) Lately, I've been fooling around with learning Al Bhed. Such an interesting language. ^^ (Yeah, you can tell I've been playing too much Final Fantasy X... ^^;;) Anyway...ahzuo, ajanouha! ^^ (That means "Enjoy, everyone!" ^^) And a big 'Sankyuu!' to everyone who's reviewed so far, you guys rock! ^^ But you'll have to resend your reviews to anyone who hasn't already done so. Go to the old version of 'Only For You' and copy-and-paste them here.  
  
Disclaimer: Standard disclaimer applies.  
  
"..." denotes speech.  
~...~ denotes the use of communicators.  
... denotes telepathic communication.  
  
-----  
  
~Siberian, can you read me?~  
  
~Hai.~  
  
~Balinese?~  
  
~Hai.~  
  
~Abyssinian?~  
  
~Affirmative, Bombay. Target's location?~  
  
Omi looked at the map he held in his gloved hand. ~Target should be in the C sector, 5th floor at 19:00 hours.~  
  
~Yoroshii. Commencing mission.~  
  
Omi watched the other three assassins from his perch in a tree. ~Hai. I'll give you information when I get it.~  
  
-----  
  
Schuldig crossed his arms, looking like a pissed-off cat. "I swear, why does Takatori rent us out like vacuum cleaners? Now I really feel like the whore I am."  
  
"I'm so happy for you," Nagi commented sarcastically, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Was that a sarcastic comment, Bishounen?"  
  
Crawford sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Shut up, Schuldig. Takatori rented us to Ogata only because they are associates. We are to act as his bodyguards. And we most certainly are NOT whores."  
  
"Not all of us," Farfarello commented, licking on a knife.  
  
"Well...yeah, I'll give you that one." Crawford said, glancing at Schuldig. He cleared his throat and tried to concentrate on the mission ahead.  
  
As Schwarz proceeded down the hallway, each of them wandered off into their own thoughts. Nagi's thoughts went back to the previous night. The night he spent with his beautiful fallen angel. He grew flushed as he recalled what happened then.  
  
Get laid for your first time, Bishounen?  
  
Nagi jumped at the sudden interruption in his thoughts. Schuldig. What's it to you?  
  
Oh, nothing. I just knew I noticed something different about you. Schuldig's face grew into a wide smirk as he continued to walk forward.  
  
"What's so funny, Schuldig?" Crawford grumbled.  
  
"Nothing, mein liebchen. Nothing." He shrugged, and kept walking.  
  
They soon arrived at Ogata's office. Crawford opened the door, and a round, well-dressed man with grey hair and a grey bicycle mustache stood up to greet them.  
  
"Ah, irasshai! You must be Bradley Crawford, Takatori's bodyguard, yes?" He grasped Crawford's hand and shook it. "Takatori told me you were the best in the business."  
  
Now, Crawford wasn't one to be embarrassed, so he just smiled a little and shook back lightly. "Hai. We come very highly recommended, I believe."  
  
"Erm, yes, well..." Ogata shifted anxiously. "I hired you from Takatori, because I fear someone is out for my life. I want you to be my temporary bodyguards when I go out this evening, so act as you are required to."  
  
"Hai, Ogata-san." Crawford turned to his teammates. "Iku zo."  
  
TBC  
  
  
  
A/N: Ooooh, we're getting into the action part now. ^^ Yeah, I decided to make a controversy here. Now Weiß will have to go up against Schwarz. ^^ The next chapter, whenever that's written, will contain the encounter between the two orginizations. Read and review, and keep reading! ^^ 


	6. Fire and Brimstone

Only For You  
By: Ionia Metallium-Greywers  
  
A/N: Hey! Sorry it was so long between chapters 5 and 6. Been busy. ^^ And I'm sick... -_- So that doesn't help. It also doesn't help that I've really been into the Violinist of Hameln lately, which takes my attention away from everything else. But I'm gonna try not to slack anymore. Oh, by the way, in October, I will be going to SugoiCon 2002 in Cincinnati, Ohio, and I'll be cosplaying Omi. So if anyone else wants to come, look for me, and, if you want to, since there'll probably be a lot of Omi cosplayers, ask them if they know Ionia or something like that. Just mention Ionia somewhere in there. ^^ I'll be with a Ken that's about a foot taller than me. (That would be my little brother...-_-) If you want to cosplay, we still need a Youji and Aya, since my two best friends probably won't be coming. Anyone from Schwarz would do too. ^^ Enjoy the chapter, minna! And copy-and-paste your reviews from the old version of 'Only For You' onto this one, onegai?  
  
Disclaimer: Standard disclaimer applies.  
  
"..." denotes speech  
'...' denotes thoughts  
  
-----  
  
Nagi stifled a yawn. Parties tended to be boring. Especially political ones, like the one they were at now. There was nothing to do except stand there, listen to speeches, watch people propose toasts, sneak tidbits of food off the banquet table and passing serving trays, and listen to a bunch of people sing the praise of one morally corrupt man.  
  
It was almost like a flock of sheep. The one man whom everybody praised and respected led the rest like a sheepherder. Whatever he told them to do, they would do. If he told them the end of the world was coming and that the only way to pass on and get their "just-rewards" was to sacrifice their lives to some high-and-mighty god, they would do it. This man had THAT much impact on the people.  
  
Nagi glanced at the man they were playing bodyguard for. The little, round man with the grey mustache and bad comb-over was laughing and joking with a table of very prestigious-looking middle-aged men and women, with Crawford standing close behind him. The Prodigy snorted. If only those people knew what the man they were so fond of did as a "day-job".  
  
Nagi's mind registered the lack of a body to his left. He turned in time to see Farfarello poking at the roast pig on the banquet table with one of his knives. He sighed. Psychos get bored too.  
  
Schuldig, who stood to his right, sighed. "This party's boring, ja, Bishounen?"  
  
Nagi nodded. "All parties are this way."  
  
Silence for a few moments. "Oi, Bishounen... where did you go last night?"  
  
Nagi's eyes widened, but the rest of his face remained stoic. "What do you mean?"  
  
"I heard your bedroom door open last night, and I never heard it shut, so I went to see what you were doing. When I got there, you weren't in your room. Then I heard the front door shut. Where did you go?"  
  
Nagi half-closed his eyes. "You can read my mind, can't you? You tell me."  
  
"Nein, Bishounen. I have more respect for you than that."  
  
Nagi glared. "Then why did you read my mind earlier?"  
  
Schuldig smiled and shrugged. "That was before I'd made up my mind about reading yours."  
  
"So it takes you 2 hours to make up your mind?"  
  
"No. It usually only takes 2 seconds. But that's only for bed games."  
  
Nagi almost fell over.  
  
"Well, c'mon, Bishounen. Tell me where you went. You were awfully happy this morning."  
  
"..." Nagi sighed. "...Schuldig... maybe we should go somewhere else for this conversation..."  
  
"Ah. I understand." Schuldig nodded. He turned to Farfarello. "Oi, Farf, we'll be back in a few minutes. Be a good little psycho, OK?"  
  
Farfie gave him the Evil Eye. "Yeah, try saying that when your tongue's wrapped around your large intestine. The lunatic is on the graaaaass..."  
  
Schuldig blinked. "Ooookay, too many sedatives. Let's go, Bishounen." He ushered the smaller boy to the hallway outside of the men's restroom.  
  
-----  
  
Schuldig leaned on the wall and looked at Nagi. "OK, what were you going to tell me?"  
  
Nagi looked of to his left. "...Schuldig...I...I think I'm gay...I didn't even question my sexuality until just recently...but there's only ONE boy that I'm attracted to..."  
  
Schuldig nodded. "So, it's just one boy?" He pulled a cigarette from his pocket and put it between his lips. "Sounds like infatuation to me. Just a teenage thing. Don't worry about it," he added as he lit the cancer stick.  
  
Nagi looked at the floor. "Well... that's where I went last night... You see, we've met a couple times before, and he's always been so nice to me, so... last night, I went to his house to pay him back for everything he's done for me, and..."  
  
"And you got laid? Is that it?" Schuldig let out a puff of smoke.  
  
"Technically... HE did..."  
  
Schuldig almost choked on his cigarette. "WHAT? You mean YOU were seme?!" He slapped Nagi on the back. "That's my Bishounen!"  
  
Nagi flushed bright red. "Don't yell so loud..."   
  
Schuldig withdrew his hand from Nagi's back. "Oh, sorry. Didn't mean to yell. Just got caught up in the heat of the moment, you know."  
  
Nagi turned to go back to the banquet room. "Come on, Schuldig. Crawford will be mad at us if we're not where we're supposed to be, and we left Farfarello by himself, which wasn't too smart."  
  
"Ja." Schuldig moved forward to catch up with Nagi.  
  
There were a few minutes of silence between the two. When they were nearing the banquet room, Schuldig looked down at Nagi. "So, who IS your special someone?"  
  
Nagi kept his eyes trained on the floor. "No one you would know. He's just someone I met before."  
  
Schuldig looked surprised. "Really? I mean, I know a lot of people."  
  
Nagi shook his head. "You've probably seen him, but you don't know who he is."  
  
"Ah. Like that, eh?" Schuldig rubbed his chin. "You couldn't at least describe him...?"  
  
Nagi shook his head again. "Leave the subject alone." He couldn't let Schuldig find out who it really was.  
  
As soon as they entered the banquet room, there was the tiny 'ping' sound given off by a bomb that had finished its countdown, and the room seemed to erupt in heat and a reddish-orange light. Nagi was thrown back into the hallway and into the wall back-first. His head snapped back and hit the wall upon impact, causing his vision to explode in white.  
  
When Nagi's vision returned to normal seconds later, Schuldig was lying slumped on the floor next to him. He must have been closest to the bomb for him to be out like that.  
  
Nagi put a hand to his head. It throbbed, like a bad headache or a spasming muscle. He ran his hand through his hair to the back of his head, and touched something wet. When he brought his hand back down, it was shiny and red. Blood.  
  
Looking back into the banquet room, all he could see was a mass of flames. The smell of burning flesh crept up his nostrils, and Nagi suddenly had the urge to retch. He suppressed the urge, however, and pulled himself up.  
  
'Crawford and Farfarello are still in there... I hope they're alright,' Nagi thought idly.  
  
The fire sprinklers kicked on, and began their futile fight against the overpowering flames. Nagi, who was getting soaked, grabbed the unconscious Schuldig and dragged him underneath a hallway table. "You stay here. I'll be back later, unless you wake up first." He grabbed the tablecloth, which was soaked through, and, holding it around himself, burst through the flames.  
  
The banquet room, or rather, what used to be the banquet room, was a burning inferno. The smoke made it hard for Nagi to see clearly, and more than once he ran into a piece of furniture or tripped over someone's body. He was hoping Crawford and Farfarello weren't among the bodies on the floor.  
  
Someone grabbed his shoulders from behind. Nagi jumped and turned around, only to see Farfarello behind him. For once genuinely happy to see the Irishman, Nagi smiled.   
  
"Where's the asshole?" Farf asked, referring to Schuldig.  
  
"He got knocked out by the explosion. I left him under a table in the hallway." Nagi looked around. "Where's Crawford?"  
  
"He took me and went to look for you. He got a prediction of the explosion, and got that Ogata guy to let him go off on his own. We split up, so I don't exactly know where he is."  
  
Nagi looked around the room, trying to see through the flames and smoke, but miserably failing. "We need to find him soon...or we're not going to get out of this building alive."  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: MUAHAHAHAHA!!!! Cliffhanger! I'm evil, ne? ^^ I'll try to get to work on chapter 7 sometime soon, hopefully. It's summer, after all. No school! ^^ Review, minna! 


End file.
